


What does the fox say? - prompts

by Berenos



Series: A vixen in Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Multi, SPOILERS AHEAD, Slice of Life, What Does the Fox Say?, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berenos/pseuds/Berenos
Summary: Medieval apocalypsis is hectic and sometimes things get left out. Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments!





	What does the fox say? - prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Henna: dust motes in sunlight, crotchet, and meeting. I think they were intended to be individual but I went overboard. This is set in a vague future at Skyhold, so... spoilers ahead?
> 
> P.D.: Yes, I am alive. Stuff happened and I'm not in the right mindset to go on with the main story, but writting short things helps me to get there :)

**Prompt: dust motes in sunlight, crotchet, meeting.**

 

Life at Skyhold turned out to be terribly dull, because it seemed as if everyone had things to do but Mara: Evvie stuck in endless meetings, Varric always catching up with his letters while hiding away from Cassandra, Cassandra looking for him when she was not at Evvie’s side, Solas pouring over some ancient thing or another, Cole slaving away at his compulsion of helping, both Blackwall and the Iron Bull training recruits, Dorian tearing away through what little texts the library had set up, her own little ducklings acting like boring, grown adults… her only entertainment these days came from Sera’s little attempts at pranking her, but the Red Jenny had been sent on a task somewhere the previous week  _and Mara was bored_.

A deep sight took her away from her thoughts and the redhead turned on her slouch on top of the couch to look the other occupant of the rotunda, but Solas kept on reading the heavy tome on top of his desk, only moving to turn the pages, oblivious, like most of the time, of her presence. With a sigh of her own, Mara turned her gaze up to the rafters to watch the little dust motes dance in the sunrays.

She only lasted five minutes with that before she burst, shooting up from her sprawl with a war cry (“ _That’s it! I cannot take it anymore!_ ”) that startled the elf a few feet away from her and hopefully all the other eggheads above them.

The redhead strode towards the elf, determination coming off of her in waves, and said “Let’s go.” “Go where? I need to-“ “You’ve been at this for. Three. Hours. Straight. Nonstop. Everyone needs a little rest from time to time.”

The first two hours she had spent napping, but the remaining hour had been pure torture. Honestly, she needed a hobby – other than the little prank war she had going on with the blonde elf. Anything music-related was out of the question – she was, apparently, tone deaf, and her voice tended to reach unbearable high notes that others found terribly unpleasant. Knitting was for grannies, but maybe crochet? She could keep the little needles on her at all times, ready to stab at daring hands.

Later, Mara would chuckle with the memory of the elf’s bewildered face, but at the moment she was too focused to pay the proper attention to it. She just ignored his spluttering protests, set the velvety marker on the pages he was in then closed the book with a resolute thud, taking a hold of his hand to drag him outside – hopefully he’d do some photosynthesis and look alive by the end of the day.

“Are we being bossed by the missus again? Do tell him to get rid of his hobo clothes, please. They’re terrible on the eyes.”

Or maybe not, lest that lovely red be hidden away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Dorian wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, but he butted in anyway.


End file.
